Trails of Malevolence (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
"Is he waking up?" "He looked knocked out for sure!" When the boy opened his eyes, he stared at the three faces of Johan, Peewit, and Julia. He backed up in fear and wondered where he was. "Please," Julia calmed him, "We mean you no harm. We just want to know if you're alright." The boy sighed, "Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for having concern about me. I'm just so jumpy because of what happened last night. I thought I almost saw my life flash before my eyes." "I get like that whenever I get food poisoning," Johan admitted. "Yep! Johan is big and brave, yet overdramatic," Peewit added. Both Johan and Julia shot him a look before turned back to the hurt stranger. "What's your name?" Julia asked him. "My name is Gerard," he answered. "Prince Gerard?!" Johan realized, "The ''actual ''Prince Gerard?! What happened?!" "Well," the Prince explained, "I was tending to my sick father, until I saw someone grab me and try to throw me out. I fought back with all my might, but another mysterious figure who came out of no where beat me with magic. I was left at the home of this lovely lady." The flattery that Julia held started to make Peewit a bit jealous. "So..." Peewit concluded, "You're a prince, yet you were beaten by two of the lower class?" "Peewit!" Julia scowled him. "No, he's right," Gerard sighed, "I was never a match for those two anyway." "Did you know what the two looked like?" Johan asked. "My memory is a little blurry, but I can try," Gerard tried to remember, "One was a dastardly man with...I think one tooth and little hair. He used his magic on me to black me out." Johan gasped, "Gargamel!" "But...Gargamel wouldn't pull this off himself. He's too dimwitted," Peewit stated, "You must have it bad, buddy." "Peewit!" Julia shot him a look again then turned to the Prince, "I'm so sorry, Gerard. I don't know what's gotten into Peewit. But, he's right. Gargamel is mainly focused on wiping out a specific species. He wouldn't try to throw royalty off his tracks. Unless...he's working with someone." "Like who?" Johan asked. "I dunno," Julia shrugged, "But, whoever this person is really must want to get rid of Gerard to have the throne for him or herself. Gerard, do you happen to know anyone who wanted to get rid of you?" "I don't think so," Gerard thought. "Well, don't worry," Julia put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We will find out the culprit and put an end to this." Gerard smiled and took Julia's hand, "Thank you, young maiden. I am thankful that you and your friends are helping me." Once Gerard planted a kiss on the top of Julia's hand, Peewit's anger and jealousy became fueled. Johan grabbed Peewit just before the latter charged at the prince. "Hehe! Peewit is feeling a little restless!" Johan lied, "I think he's rarin' and ready to go! Right, Peewit?" Peewit muffled through Johan's hand as if he tried to tell the prince to stay away from his girl. "I think he said yes," Johan plastered a fake smile on his face, "We'll go check out the scene!" "Okay," Julia agreed, "I'll stay with Gerard to make sure he gets everything he needs." Peewit went into shock in Johan's grip. Johan adverted his eyes to stur from the awkward atmosphere, "Okay! So, we'll be on our way! You phone us when you need us, K?" "I will," Julia smiled, "And thanks you two." As soon as they left, Julia grabbed some bandages and started wrapping them around Gerard's arm, "Your highness, I am sure of it. We will find out the person who is behind all this, and we will stop him." Previous Next Category:Trails of Malevolence chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story